


so let us weave miracles (into our story)

by isuilde



Category: Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Series, mentions of canonical temporary major character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 23:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12023367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isuilde/pseuds/isuilde
Summary: Daigo finds out about the aftermath of Utsusemimaru and Dogold's battle.





	so let us weave miracles (into our story)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [libbydango](https://archiveofourown.org/users/libbydango/gifts).



> I'm not actually sure who is comforting who and I'm not actually sure if I managed to get the point of this fic across to the readers so I'll just... /quietly shoves this garbage forward/
> 
> For Libby who wanted King/Ucchii fluff. I didn't want to just give you mindless fluff so I tried putting in substance (???) but now I'm not sure if this is actually fluffy lmao. I hope you enjoy nonetheless!!!! Thank you for helping me ♥️

About ten days after he came back safely with the rest of the Zyuudenryuu, Daigo gets into a fight with Nobuharu and Ian.

He hadn't thought it would be a serious issue with them. He's inherently a traveler, sometimes he gets a craving to quick-visit some corner of the world just because said corner of the world is having a festival he's very interested in, and he's done this before, twice or thrice. So two days after he came back, muscles still kind of sore and wounds still sort of sting, he goes to find Gabutyra and disappears to a festival in a remote part somewhere in the Pacifics, intending to only stay for a day but ended up being trapped there for another day because of an impending storm. Then he comes home to the Spirit Base, to find a brooding Utsusemimaru and a very livid Ian who nearly punches him in the face if it isn't for Nobuharu stopping him.

Except Nobuharu is also very angry and cold to the point that he refuses to speak to him, and that's when Daigo realizes he'd really fucked up somehow.

"It's because you just went up and gone without saying anything," Amy tells him sympathetically. "You just got back, and suddenly we didn't know where you are. Of course they're angry."

"They were just worried," is what Utsusemimaru tells him in the midst of tangled limbs and bedsheets, but when Daigo opens his mouth to argue that he'd done this before and it doesn't make sense that it pisses off Nobuharu and Ian (and judging from how Utsusemimaru brooded when he'd come back, it had pissed off the samurai, too) _now_ , Utsusemimaru decides that it's better to mesh their mouths together in a searing kiss instead of elaborating his point further.

In the end, it's Souji who explains.

"They were scared," there's a frightening quietness in Souji's voice that chills something inside Daigo. "What Amy-san told you was right, they were worried because you'd just come back and suddenly we didn't know where you are anymore, but it's--it's a bit more than that."

Daigo stares at him, watches him hesitate, watches him try to put into words his thoughts, and the fact that it's _Souji_ , the unfailingly honest and blunt Souji struggling to choose his words sort of unnerves him a bit.

"You know Ian, King," Souji finally continues. "He's always been afraid of losing one of us, so you suddenly disappearing like that, I think it scared him. Especially so soon after our last battle."

"I came back though," Daigo says, perhaps a little carelessly. "Everything turns out oka--"

Souji cuts him with words sharper than a knife: "We did lose someone."

The entire world stops spinning for a moment. Daigo stares at him in shock, mouth open, the words clinging to the tip of his tongue vaporizing into thin air.

"No one wanted to tell you because no one wanted to remember how horrible it felt," Souji says, his tone a mix of guilt and reluctance. Reluctance to remember, Daigo realizes. "But we did lose someone. Nossan--he was the one who found--" the syllable catches, and Souji's eyes slide close, horrible pain flashing across his face. "Then Ian and I came and found them, and--he wasn't breathing. He had no pulse, and I had never been so scared, and I think that kind of thing stays with you even if things turn out better, after."

It crashes down on him, then, who exactly Souji is referring to. Who exactly it was they had lost.

Something lodges itself in between his chest and his throat, making it hard to breathe.

"I'm," Daigo says, and it's odd, how his voice sounds so far away. "I have to go."

**\-----o0o------**

He finds Utsusemimaru by the shrine, indulging some kids in a mock-sword battle where he's assigned the role of a villain. Daigo doesn't even wait. He sweeps Utsusemimaru into a tight hug from behind, hands crossed over Utsusemimaru's chest and face pressed against Utsusemimaru's nape, earning himself a surprised yelp of "King-dono?!"

"I'm kidnapping you," Daigo says, forces a rather shaky laugh for the benefit of the children around them. Perhaps Utsusemimaru hears the tremble in his voice, or perhaps it's the way Daigo clutches his shoulders, but he comes willingly, cheerfully saying goodbye to the kids and promising to play with them again the next day.

They don't come back to the Spirit Base--Daigo thinks at least Amy and Souji would be around at this hour, and there are things meant only for Utsusemimaru to hear. But he isn't sure where to head, either. Thankfully, Utsusemimaru seems to understand that this isn't a kidnapping for fun; this is the kidnapping that means Daigo _needs_ \--to talk, to touch, to have him close--and he steers Daigo away from the direction of the Spirit Base towards one of the familiar skyscrapers where they oftentimes spend nights counting stars together.

Far in the western sky, the skyline is turning layers of oranges and red, while the city down begins to come alive with lights. Utsusemimaru hops to the edge of the roof, nimbly skirting the concrete before settling down to sit, legs hanging off the ledge and touching nothing but air. Daigo has a split-second of an urge to pull him back, off where the the roof ends and into safety and preferably his arms, then swallows at how ridiculous that sounds. Utsusemimaru is a warrior--has been for longer than anyone in the team--and he isn't going to fall off a roof just because Daigo doesn't pull him back.

Except Souji's words whirl in his mind still: _We did lose someone._

And he'd gone off without any thought, without letting anyone know where he'd be, and of course Ian and Nobuharu would be pissed. Of course Utsusemimaru would--

Utsusemimaru tilts his head back, gaze questioning when he realizes Daigo is still standing where he is, making no move to join him and sit on the edge of the roof. "King-dono?"

He doesn't know how to breach this. So Daigo resorts to the one thing that always helps him get through anything: he plasters a grin, lets out a laugh--even if it sounds rougher than usual--and steps forward to join Utsusemimaru.

"I thought I was kidnapping you," he says, injecting a cheerful tone into the words as best as he could. "Not the other way around."

Utsusemimaru's eyes dance. "Well, you seemed quite distracted. Still are, if I might add."

Daigo's smile falters a little. "Yeah, well," he shrugs, turns towards where the skyline is rapidly darkening. "I was thinking. About things."

Their shoulders press together, but even so, Utsusemimaru still bumps them, very gently. The evening breeze ruffles his bangs, teases loose strands of black out of his careful ponytail, and Daigo cannot help but reach for them, the tips of his fingers brushing against Utsusemimaru's cheek as he tucks the bangs behind Utsusemimaru's ears.

"Don't worry about Ian-dono and Nossan-dono," Utsusemimaru tells him, smiling faintly, and it spells out in a language only Daigo recognizes: _I can't stay mad at you long._ "They're not really mad, they'll come around soon. You did apologize already."

Daigo shrugs, lets his hand falls but finds Utsusemimaru's hand and holds it. There's an inexplicable need to touch Utsusemimaru, curling warm in between his ribs, beating in time with his own heart. "I think I have to apologize to you, too."

Utsusemimaru tilts his head, confused. "You already did though? When you first came back."

Daigo remembers. It's sort of hard not to when the first thing he saw as he stepped home into the Spirit Base had been Utsusemimaru's surprised look that flits to a mix of anger and immense relief all in one second. He'd blurted out the apology in reflex, honestly, because Utsusemimaru had looked like he was about to cry.

Utsusemimaru hadn't cried. He'd forgiven Daigo before Daigo even told him where he had been. He'd smiled--wobbly but there, and let Daigo draw him into a hug, but Daigo remembers the way Utsusemimaru shakes in his arms.

In retrospect, if Utsusemimaru were to suddenly disappear without a trace now, Daigo would probably have embarked on a mission to find him straight away, situations be damned.

"Still," he insists, squeezing Utsusemimaru's hand, "I'm sorry."

The smile that curves over Utsusemimaru's lips is both confused and happy, if uncertain. "Apology accepted...?"

Daigo nods. "So don't--" he loses the words there, unsure how to convey the curling fear rising up his throat. _He wasn't breathing,_ Souji's voice echoes in his ears, _He had no pulse, and I had never been so scared._

He gives up. Drops his forehead pressed against the sharp jut of Utsusemimaru's shoulder instead, and draws a long, shaky breath.

"King-dono...? Are you okay...?"

Daigo thinks he should be. Utsusemimaru is here, after all, alive and breathing, and they're together and yet--

"Can I," Daigo says, voice small. "Hug you?"

Utsusemimaru's arms come up to wrap around him even before the answer comes. "King-dono," he murmurs gently. "That is not something you would ever need to ask."

Daigo's fingers dig into Utsusemimaru's shoulder and back, knuckles white as he buries his face into Utsusemimaru's neck, breathes in Utsusemimaru's scent and noses the gentle echo of his pulse. Alive, alive, alive. Here they are on the edge of a skyscraper bathed in golden evening rays, and Utsusemimaru is alive in his arms.

Since when had Utsusemimaru's presence become something he needs in his life?

**\-----o0o-----**

It's only until much, much later that the fear clawing his throat finally settles into a much more manageable emotion, and by that time, he has Utsusemimaru's bare legs tangled with his own under the sheets and the staccato sound of Utsusemimaru's heartbeat under his ear.

Only then does he dare to croak the question: "Why didn't you tell me?"

Utsusemimaru makes a wondering noise that Daigo feels rather than hears. "Tell you what?"

"That you--" Daigo trails off, unable to finish. Even the thought spikes up the fear again. "After. After your fight with Dogold--Souji said--you--" he's not going anywhere like this, with words eluding him every second. Daigo takes a sharp breath, accepts the fear, the pain that the thought brings, and finally says, quietly, "Did you plan to come back to us at all?"

The fingers carding through his hair pause, along with the steady rise and fall of Utsusemimaru's chest. But the staccato beat of his heart under Daigo's ear continues, steady and reassuring, until Utsusemimaru's voice reverberates in his ear: "I did not know if I was going to wake up."

Daigo tilts his head up, pain twisting with each and every heartbeat. "Ucchii--"

"I did not think I would wake up," Utsusemimaru says and Daigo sees a sliver of guilt flashes across his face. "But just as the Earth Melody had given you strength to come out victorious, I think it had also brought me back to the world of living. I heard it--followed it, and then I woke up. I woke up, and it was to a world where you weren't there. And for days, I did not know if you were--" his voice breaks, then, shattering completely, the fingers in Daigo's hair trembling. "It was--"

Daigo rises, kisses away the tears in each corner of Utsusemimaru's eyes, the bridge of his nose, the curve of his cheeks. If the mere thought of a world without Utsusemimaru spikes an overwhelming fear already, he doesn't ever want to know how it would feel. And yet, he'd caused Utsusemimaru the very same pain, not once but twice, and he hates himself a little for that. "I'm sorry," he whispers, presses a kiss to the corner of Utsusemimaru's lips. "I won't do it again, promise. Not if I can help it."

Utsusemimaru's eyes are bright despite the shaky smile he gives Daigo. "I know how terrifying it is, to wake up and not know if you would be there," he says, and his voice is stronger now. "That's why I have decided, King-dono. That given a choice, I would always make one with the intent of returning. To you, and to our team."

Daigo closes his eyes, because finally, _finally_ something inside him that has been curling restlessly settles down. He looks at Utsusemimaru, all in his golden sincerity and selflessness, wrapped in warmth and soft childlikeness that is not unlike Daigo's own, and thinks, _I want to treasure you the most._

"That's why, King-dono," Utsusemimaru's fingers slide up and settle on Daigo's cheeks, the touch soft. "Will you promise me the same?"

Daigo brings a hand up to cover Utsusemimaru's own, tilting his head to press a smile against Utsusemimaru's palm. He thinks of how the world has brought Utsusemimaru to him through hundreds of years, thinks of the miracle that places them to live in the same time and fall in love with one another, of the Earth Melody that brought him home safely and Utsusemimaru back alive.

Their story is made out of so many miracles already--what has he to fear from making promises he intends to keep?

"I promise," he says, turning the words into a confident grin. "If you'd believe me."

Utsusemimaru's answering smile is blinding.

"I have never done less."

**\-----o0o-----**

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my writings, you can check out [my twitter](https://twitter.com/isuilde/status/895773333832126464), thank you!


End file.
